Classic Special Weapon Strength
In some games in the classic Mega Man series, Special Weapons have a predefined amount of damage they cause to minor enemies. This page lists side-by-side comparison charts per game of the amount of damage Busters and Special Weapons inflict, excluding strengths and weaknesses, against minor enemies (and some sub-bosses). Note that unless otherwise stated, the attack power numbers for each weapon is equivalent to how many shots from the weakest buster it takes to eliminate an enemy: an enemy with 4 HP will be destroyed with four hits from uncharged Mega Buster shots—or a weapon with an attack power of 1 -- and just one hit from a weapon with an attack power of 4. For damage values inflicted against bosses or enemies with health meters, see: Damage Data Charts ''Mega Man 2 '''Crash Bomber:' Damage inflicted from the Crash Bomber itself is the same as that from a single strike from the explosion. Time Stopper: Time Stopper immobilizes any enemy as long as there is Weapon Energy for it. ''Mega Man 3 '''Top Spin:' Any minor enemy that is not immune to Top Spin will be defeated in one hit. Attack power is proportionate to the enemy's HP amount. Spark Shock: Any minor enemy that is not immune to Spark Shock will be immobilized. Spark Shock does not damage enemies; it can be used against a single enemy for as long as there as Weapon Energy for it. ''Mega Man 4 '''Mega Buster:' First number is from uncharged shots; second number is from partially charged shots; third number is from a fully charged shot. Flash Stopper: 'Fires uncharged Mega Buster shots while activated, actual flash does no damage but stops time. '''Rain Flush: '''Kills all enemies on the screen unless shielded (i.e. Met). Mega Man 5'' '''Mega Buster: First number is from uncharged shots; the second is from mid-charged shots; third number is from a fully charged shot. Gravity Hold: The amount of times this Special Weapon must be used to fling an enemy in the air is equal to its HP amount. Star Crash: '''First number is when the shield is thrown at an enemy, the second when the enemy comes in contact with it. '''Crystal Eye: First number is the large sphere, the second is the damage of each of the 3 smaller spheres. Super Arrow: Mega Man will take damage if it hits an enemy while riding it and the enemy will take none. Beat: Uses as much energy as the enemy's HP, even large enemies like Power Slam will be instantly killed as long as enough weapon energy remains. ''Mega Man 6 In ''Mega Man 6, most all minor enemies and sub-bosses take the same amount of damage from each Special Weapon, with no unique strengths or weaknesses present from the previous games. Attack powers for each Special Weapon has been recorded with enemies with high health points such as Squidon and Ben K. Coincidentally, Rounder II displays these values, based on the amount of damage each one takes in bars of health from each Weapon. Mega Buster: First number is from uncharged shots; the second is from mid-charged shots; third number is from a fully charged shot. Wind Storm: This Special Weapon deals two points of damage to enemies before they are blown away. Rush Power Adapter: The first number is with uncharged shots; the second number is damage inflicted from partially charged shots; third number is when it is fully charged. Beat: Beat's attack power is proportionate to the HP amount of the enemy or projectile he attacks first, essentially destroying them in one hit. He does not attack mini-bosses or bosses. ''Mega Man 7 Much like in ''Mega Man 6, in Mega Man 7, most all minor enemies and sub-bosses take the same amount of damage from each Special Weapon. Attack powers for each one has been recorded with an enemy with high health points such as Shirokumachine GTV. Mega Buster: First and second numbers is from uncharged and mid-charged shots; third number is from a fully charged shot. Freeze Cracker: First number is from the large snowflake; second number is from the fragments from it. Junk Shield: First number is with making contact with an enemy with the Junk Shield - attacking with this method inflicts multiple hits for 4 damage each. The second number is when the shield is fired as projectiles. Danger Wrap: First number is if Danger Wrap is fired as a bomb in a bubble; second number is if the weapon is set as a mine. Thunder Bolt: When an enemy is struck with this weapon, not only do they take damage from the main bolt, but also from the two simultaneous bolts that follow it, inflicting up to 4½ damage against an enemy with one shot. Wild Coil: First number is from an uncharged Wild Coil; second number is when the weapon is charged. Slash Claw: This weapon will inflict more or less damage against an enemy depending on how close or far Mega Man is when using it. Slash Claw can inflict up to 8 damage if Mega Man is very close to an enemy, and as low as 1 damage if Slash Claw is used just at the end of its reach. Noise Crush: First number is from an uncharged Noise Crush; second number is when the weapon is charged. ''Mega Man 8 '''Mega Buster:' The first number is when the weapon is fired normally; the second is when it is partially charged; third is when it is fully charged. These damage values were tested with a normal Charge Shot. Tornado Hold: The first number is with the small fan; the second number is from the tornado it produces. Ice Wave: This Special Weapon strikes multiple times for two points of damage each. Flash Bomb: This Special Weapon strikes multiple times for one point of damage each. ''Mega Man & Bass In ''Mega Man & Bass, most all minor enemies and sub-bosses take the same amount of damage from each Special Weapon, with no unique strengths or weaknesses present from the previous games. Attack powers for each Special Weapon has been recorded with enemies with high health points such as Gori-Three and Sydecka. Coincidentally, Green Devil displays these values, based on the amount of damage it takes in bars of health from each Weapon. Mega Buster: The first number is when the weapon is fired normally; the second is when it is partially charged; third is when it is fully charged. Wave Burner: Two points of damage will be dealt per hit against an enemy as long as there is enough Weapon Energy for it. Remote Mine: The explosion from a single shot upon detonation inflicts two points of damage for each hit and can strike up to seventy-two times. Spread Drill: The first number is damage inflicted with the big drill; the second number is with the smaller drills; third number is with the tiny drills. Tengu Blade The first number is the slash; the second number is striking with the projectile; third number is hitting with the slashing dash. Copy Vision: The hologram fires twenty-eight shots that deal four points of damage each. Lightning Bolt: All vulnerable enemies on the screen are struck four times, with each hit dealing four points of damage. Special Weapon Buster: These shots will be present when Ice Wall or Copy Vision are currently in use. It will also be present if a Special Weapon does not have enough required Weapon Energy. Counter Attacker: When equipped and activated (when the player's health is low), the attack powers for all Special Weapons increase by two. ''Mega Man 9 '''Proto Buster:' The first number is with uncharged shots; the second number is damage dealt when fully charged. Concrete Shot: This Special Weapon inflicts three points of damage to enemies if they are not turned into a concrete cube on impact. Tornado Blow: This Special Weapon deals four points of damage to enemies if they are not blown away. Jewel Satellite: This Special Weapon deals two points of damage to enemies when either thrown or simply by walking into enemies with it active. Magma Bazooka: When uncharged, a single magma projectile will deal only one point of damage. If all three hit the same target, it causes three points of damage. If two hit the enemy, it deals two points of damage. When charged, a single large fireball deals three points of damage. If all three hit the same target, it causes nine points of damage. If two hit the same enemy, it deals six points of damage. Black Hole Bomb: This Special Weapon deals four points of damage to large enemies that cannot be sucked into the black hole; enemies are sucked into the black hole are defeated instantly. ''Street Fighter X Mega Man '''Tropical Hazzard:' This is a watermelon on the ground. Mega Man can kick it, push it, or.slide into it. Jumping on it will bounce the player upwards. Yoga Inferno: Mega Man will be immobile while shooting flames, however the player can press up or down to change the trajectory of the weapon. Lightning Kick: Allows comboing kicks to prevent energy loss, the kicks are very fast in succession so the player probably will not even realize that each kick inflicts 3 damage. '''Optic Laser: '''Optic Laser is one long laser beam made up of 4 sections, each section can hit the opponent and do damage separately. Category:Misc. Game Data Category:Classic Damage Data Charts